neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Council of Five
The Council of Five is a fictional legislature and court in the Judge Dredd comic strip appearing in 2000 AD. It first appeared in 2000 AD prog 86 (1978). The Council is the highest lawmaking body of Mega-City One and has sovereign power. It is also the court which tries Mega-City judges who are accused of breaking the law. A unanimous verdict is required to convict.2000 AD #86 When it first appeared in the strip in prog 86, it was said to simply be a court for senior judges: "a council of five". When it appeared again in prog 182, it was now said to be a governing body of high-ranking judges, including the chief judge. Members of the Council are appointed or dismissed by the chief judge,2000 AD #457 currently Barbara Hershey.2000 AD #1693 Until 2117 the chief judge chaired council meetings and had the right of veto, and if the offices of chief judge and deputy chief judge were both vacant, the Council chose the new chief judge from among their number. However in 2117 the constitution was changed, so that the chief judge is no longer a member of the Council but is now separate (it is not clear whether the chief judge's veto was preserved); however the chief judge will usually still attend meetings.2000 AD #957 and 1545 The deputy chief judge (if one has been appointed) now chairs meetings, unless the chief judge is present.2000 AD #1545 and Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #53 The appointment of a deputy chief judge must have the consent of the Council.2000 AD prog 1649 The chief judge is now elected by 1,200 senior judges, instead of being chosen by the Council.2000 AD #1628 (See also the Chief Judge article for additional details.) The Council was created by Judge Goodman when he became chief judge in 2057, initially as a guiding committee.2000 AD #1515 In 2112, Chief Judge McGruder suspended the Council and ruled alone.2000 AD #706 The Council was reinstated in 2116 by her successor, Judge Volt.2000 AD #916 and 957 Judge Dredd himself always declined a seat on the Council for most of his career, although he sat temporarily in a vacant seat for the trial of Judge Edgar in 2122, to make up a quorum.2000 AD #1179 However in 2132 he finally consented to a permanent appointment.2000 AD #1693 He resigned after two years, and advised the other councillors to do so as well, in order to give incoming Chief Judge Hershey a fresh start.2000 AD #1789 However Hershey kept them on her "interim council."2000 AD #1803 ). Left to right: Quimby, McGruder, Griffin, Pepper, Ecks.]] The Council in 2070 Origins episode 12 showed the Council just before the Atomic Wars broke out, in 2070.2000 AD #1516 This is the oldest depicted Council of Five. Each member had a dress uniform with flat, silver shoulder pads. The members shown were Arlow, Johanssen, Lowther, Morton Judd, and Solomon. The first three were created for that issue, and it is not specified which of them is which. The Chief Judge was not a member of the Council, but attended meetings. Lists of Members of Council of Five since 2101 Alphabetical Chronological *'2101–2103' **Chief Judge Griffin **Deputy Chief Judge Pepper **Psi-Judge Ecks **SJS Judge McGruder **Accounts Judge Quimby *'2103–2104' **Chief Judge Griffin **Psi-Judge Ecks **SJS Judge McGruder **Accounts Judge Quimby **''Unknown'' *'2104–2108' **Chief Judge McGruder **Judge Creed **Judge Herpert **Psi-Judge Omar **Tek-Judge Renbow ]] *'2108' (for one day only) **Chief Judge McGruder **Judge Creed **Judge Herpert **Tek-Judge Renbow **Psi-Judge Shenker *'2108–2110' **Chief Judge Silver **Psi-Judge Shenker **Tek-Judge Brufen **Judge Grimlet **Judge Hershey *'2110–2112' **Chief Judge Silver **Psi-Judge Shenker **Judge Grimlet **Judge Hershey **Judge-Tutor Odell *'2112–2116' Council suspended **Chief Judge McGruder sole ruler ***Judge Hershey acting chief judge, 2114 and 2115 ***Judge Greel acting chief judge, 2116 *'2116' Interim Council **Psi-Judge Shenker **Judge Hershey **SJS Judge Niles *'2116–2117' Council of Five restored **Chief Judge Volt **Deputy Chief Judge Herriman **Psi-Judge Shenker **Judge Hershey **SJS Judge Niles *'2117–2120' Chief judge: Volt (2116–2121) **Deputy Chief Judge Herriman **Psi-Judge Shenker **Judge Hershey **SJS Judge Niles **Judge Ramos *'2120–2122' **Deputy Chief Judge Hershey **Psi-Judge Shenker **SJS Judge Niles **Judge Ramos **Tek-Judge McTighe *'2122' (for one day only) **Chief Judge Hershey **PSU Judge Niles **Judge Ramos **Tek-Judge McTighe **Judge Dredd *'2122–2123' Chief judge: Hershey (2122–2131) **PSU Judge Niles **Judge Ramos **Tek-Judge McTighe **''Vacant'' **''Vacant'' *'2123–2130' **PSU Judge Niles **Judge Ramos **Tek-Judge McTighe **SJS Judge Buell **Judge Hollister *'2130–2131' **PSU Judge Niles **Tek-Judge McTighe **SJS Judge Buell **Judge Hollister **''Vacant'' *'2131–2132' Chief judge: Francisco (2131–2132) **Deputy Chief Judge Sinfield **Tek-Judge Benitez **Judge Cardew **Judge Millan **Judge Stalker *'2132' Chief judge: Sinfield (2132) **Tek-Judge Benitez **Judge Cardew **Judge Millan **Judge Stalker **''Vacant'' *'2132' **Deputy Chief Judge Cardew **Judge Millan **Judge Benedetto **Judge Rolf **Judge Sherman *'2132–2134' Chief judge: Francisco (2132–2134) **SJS Judge Buell **Judge Dredd **PSU Judge Niles **Judge Stalker **Judge Vass *'2134' **SJS Judge Buell **Judge Dredd **Judge Stalker **''Vacant'' **''Vacant'' *'2134' Interim Council (chief judge: Hershey) **SJS Judge Buell **Judge Dredd **Judge Stalker **Judge Bachmann **Judge Folger *'2134–present' Interim Council **SJS Judge Buell **Judge Dredd **Judge Stalker **''Vacant'' **''Vacant'' Statistics The following relates only to those individuals listed above (i.e. post-2101): *'Violent deaths:' Of the 32 ex-councillors on the above lists, 14 were removed from the Council by violent death (44%). Three of those were killed by the Dark Judges (Grimlet, Herriman and Silver). Four were killed during the Apocalypse War. Their average term of office was just under 3½ years, compared with over six years among ex-councillors overall. *'Corruption and incompetence:' Of the councillors listed, three were corrupt – Sinfield, Ramos, and Bachmann – of which the first two were sent to the penal colony on Titan. Three of the councillors in 2108 were dismissed for suspect judgement by McGruder; and two, Shenker and Buell, were demoted on separate occasions by Hershey for severe failures in their departments. *'Terms of office:' The longest continuous term served on the Council (since 2101) was 15 years, by Judge Niles (who later served a second term of two years). The shortest term was one day, an ad hoc temporary appointment served by Dredd to fill the seat left vacant when Shenker stepped down. If that is not counted, then the next shortest terms are those of Benedetto, Rolf and Sherman, who only served for a few weeks each. *'Chief judges:' Four councillors became chief judge (McGruder, Silver, Hershey and Sinfield). Two others joined the Council ex officio because they had become chief judge (Griffin and Volt). *'Backgrounds:' Eight councillors were street judges at the time of their elevation to the Council (including Volt and Herriman). The Academy of Law provided four (Griffin, Silver and Pepper were tutors before they became chief and deputy chief judges). Thirteen were heads of their divisions: the SJS, Psi Division and Tek Division providing three judges each, Wally Squad providing two (counting the acting-head), and Accounts and Black Ops one each. (The backgrounds of eight members are not known.) Other members *Judge Goodman, founder of the Council.2000 AD #1515 *Judge Cal, chief judge between Goodman and Griffin.2000 AD #86 and 89 ''Virgin'' novels Although Chief Judge McGruder abolished the Council of Five at the beginning of her second term of office, some of the Judge Dredd novels published by Virgin Books (1993–1995) still featured the Council during this period. To reconcile this apparent discrepancy, one of the books stated that the Council existed in a purely advisory capacity, with no executive power, and only sat intermittently, as and when required. It consisted of McGruder, Shenker, Hershey, and two others. The identities of the fourth and fifth members varied from book to book, as these characters were frequently killed off. (Since the books were written by four different authors, they were not always consistent with each other, and one book reprised a character a year after he had been killed off in another book.) None of these characters ever appeared in the comics. References *References used for lists: 2000 AD #182, 201, 270, 455, 457, 551, 668, 706, 734, 915, 957, 1178, 1179, 1271, 1595, 1633, 1649, 1667, 1674, 1678, 1689, 1693, 1700, 1775, 1783, 1789, 1803, 1806, 1812; Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #40, 53. Category:Judge Dredd Category:Judge Dredd characters